under the sea
by jeaninereach
Summary: love this movie


Ariel and Eric

It was a nice sunny day in the kingdom were Ariel and Eric live. Ariel was married to Eric and it was not easy at first. She was a mermaid and everything that happened to Ariel with Ursula involved and it took a while for her father to come around but in the end they got married and started to live there life together.

Ariel was getting the hang of living on land and she did like it very much. Ariel was walking down the hall of the castle and she over heard 2 women talking to Eric. They were talking bad about Ariel. They were saying, o Eric why did you have to marry her, she doesn't belong here, she is a fish. You deserve better and someone that knows how to rule a kingdom. All she does is mess everything up.

As she was hearing this she got very upset and hurt. She began to cry. She then ran up to her room and laid on her bed and cried some more. Back with Eric, he said, you don't know her and she is perfect the way she is and I love her now and always. You can just leave. I have nothing more to say to you and stay away from my wife.

The 2 girls walked out very mad. It wasn't going to be the last time you saw or heard from them. Eric was waking down the hall and one of the maids stopped him and said, prince Eric is Ariel ok? Eric said, yes I the last time I saw her she was why? The maid said, she just ran down the hall crying. I tried to ask what was wrong and she just ran right up to your bedroom. Eric nodded and said, I will go and check on her.

As Eric was walking he then thought, o no I hope she didn't hear what those 2 ladies said. He then ran up to the bedroom and when he opened the door and saw that she wasn't in there anymore. He looked all over but he couldn't find her. Ariel was outside by the ocean and she had told her friend sabashtion to go and get her father. So he did and when her father showed up asking what was wrong she said, daddy I overheard these 2 ladies talking about me to Eric and I think they are right. Can I please come home for a while.

Her father said, ok but only for a while. So he changed her into a mermaid again. Back with Eric he was walking down the stairs and he saw Ariel being changed through the window. He ran down the other set of stairs as fast as he could and through the castle. But he was to late Ariel had swam away. Her father was still there. Eric said, king triton please were is Ariel going. Her father explained everything to Eric. Eric said, can you change me?

King triton the said. You would want to be changed into a merman for my daughter? Eric said, I love her and I will do anything for her and I think its time I see my families home. King triton said, very well. He raised his triton and then changed Eric into a merman. After it was done they both swam down to alantica.

Eric couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was so wonderful. King triton said, Ariel is somewhere around here. Flounder came over and said, she is in her room. Flounder led Eric to her room and he went in and saw her lying down crying. She was so upset. Eric went over and said, Ariel? She looked up and saw Eric in front of her. she said, Eric you're a merman? How? Why? What are you doing here Eric?

Eric said, I saw you outside and when your father changed you back. Ariel he told me everything. Why didn't you come and talk to me. Those ladies don't know you and your perfect. Ariel I love you. Can you please come home. Ariel still had tears going down her face. Eric swam over and whipped her tears away and kissed her. she said, I cant believe you're here. He laughed. Ariel then said, I'm sorry I didn't come to you Eric.

They kissed again. Eric said, how about you show me around. Ariel smiled and said, ok lets go. So she took him every were. The last place they went was a cave. Eric wasn't sure if it was safe but Ariel said, Eric come on. So they went in and Eric was amazed at what was in there. Ariel said, this is were I came every day after I went up to the surface. I would find stuff and bring it here.

Eric said, wow Ariel this is amazing. Ariel said, you don't think its weird? Eric said, not at all. She smiled and they kissed again. After about 2 days triton turned them back into humans and they were now home laying in bed. It was night time. Ariel and Eric were kissing so passionately. They were slowly undressing each other. They made love that night with so much passion.

Soon the next morning had come and Ariel was sleeping so soundly and Eric woke up before her. he looked down at her and he smiled. He pulled her close to him knowing that there bodies were still bare. He rapped his arms around her. she woke up and they kissed one another and cuddled for a while. After they got ready for the day. Eric had some meetings to go to so that left Ariel to walk around for a while.

She went out by the water with there dog max. Eric was walking with some men in the castle and saw Ariel with max out by the put a smile on his face to see her having fun and smiling. After a while Ariel decided to go to the main ball room and walk around for a while until it as time to eat.

Once it was time to eat she sat down and she got her food served to her but she was wondering were Eric was. She asked one of the maids, do you know were Eric is? The maid said, yes he said that he will be eating later because his meetings were running behind. Ariel thanked the maid and started to eat. After she ate she just walked around a little more.

She felt bad because Eric was always in these meetings and she was not attending anything. So Ariel was laying in bed and she was thinking that starting tomorrow she was going to go into the kingdom and walk around and help any were that she could. She wanted not only to make the kingdom proud but Eric as well.

So the next day came and Eric was in the kingdom walking around with some men talking. He noticed that Ariel was walking around helping out the people of the kingdom. As she was helping an older family out the 2 ladies that were talking bad about her walked over and said, well look who it is. Aw are you trying to fit it. Ariel didn't know that Eric heard the entire thing that was taking place.

Ariel said, I want to make the kingdom proud of me. One of the ladies said, o and you want to make Eric proud of you as well. Ariel said, well yes of course I do. I want him to know that I can make a difference and that he didn't make a mistake on marrying me. The other lady said, why don't you do all of us a favor and go back to the sea were you came from and this time don't ever come back.

Ariel said, what do you have against me? Why don't you like me? One lady said, because Eric deserves a full human. Not you! You don't belong here and everyone knows it. You can try so hard to fit in but your wasting your time. Then the 2 ladies left. The older woman came over and said, are you ok? Ariel said, yes thank you! Eric stood there watching Ariel and he could tell that she was trying to hold back her tears. After about another hour Ariel went back to the castle and laid down on the bed and cried.

She didn't hear Eric come in to the room. Eric sat down next to her and said, Ariel I saw you in the kingdom today, sweetie you cant let what those 2 ladies said get to you and none of it is true. I am so proud of you and I know for a fact that I didn't make a mistake marrying you. Ariel I love you. She looked up at him and he kissed her.

They ended up making love 3 more times that night. The next day Ariel was going back to the sea to help her family out. After that was over with she swam back up to the land and she sat on the rock looking in the kingdom and at the castle. She had news to tell Eric but she wasn't sure on how he would take it.

King triton swam right up next to her and said, Ariel what is wrong? You cant stay because Eric is expecting you back. Ariel said, I know daddy but I have to tell him something and I don't know how he will take it because I cant do this alone. King triton said, what is it Ariel? She looked at her father with tears in her eyes and said, daddy, I'm pregnant. Her father was so happy and he said, Ariel Eric will be very happy. You need to go and tell him. He then changed her back into a human.

He hugged her daughter and sent her off home. Once she got back into the castle she went up to her room to shower off. after she got changed for the night and laid down. Eric was already asleep. It was now the middle of the night and Ariel couldn't sleep. Eric could tell something was bothering her because she was twisting and turning. Eric sat up and turned on the light and said, Ariel what is wrong?

Ariel had tears in her eyes and she said, I don't want you to get mad Eric. Eric said, sweetie I wont get mad please just tell me your starting to scare me. Ariel said, I'm … I'm pregnant. Eric smiled and kissed her with so much passion. Eric said Ariel I'm so happy. Were going to have a baby. Were going to start a family. I love you so much Ariel. Ariel smiled and said, I love you to Eric.

Ariel then said, what are we going to do though. This baby will still love the ocean. What if he or she wants to go and see her grandfather or were her mother is from. Eric said then we all go. Ariel listen we are a family there are no secrets and what ever we have to get faced with then we will face it together. They kissed again.

Ariel was so happy that Eric took the news well. The next day Ariel was lifting up a pile of old cloths and it was heavy. Eric walked in the room and saw and he ran over and took it from her and gave it to one of the maids. Eric said, Ariel 1 that is what we have maids for and 2 your pregnant. You need to be careful please. Ariel said, ok I'm sorry. They kissed and he laughed it was going to be a long 9 months.

It was now 3 months into the pregnancy and Eric was making sure that Ariel was not doing anything she wasn't supposed to do. Even when Ariel went back down to the sea she was over good watch because most of the time Eric had gone with her.

So Ariel was swimming in the sea with her sisters and something was bothering her and the sisters could tell. One sister said, Ariel what's wrong? Ariel said, I don't know how much longer I will be able to come down and swim. My stomach is getting bigger and I don't want anyone to see me like this especially Eric. I get so shy and embarrassed.

Her one sister said, Ariel don't get embarrassed. Your allowed to look this way and I'm sure Eric doesn't mind it. Eric said, doesn't mind what? Ariel said, nothing! Her one sister said, she thinks that you wont like her when her belly gets bigger. Eric laughed and said, I cant wait to see you change. Ariel there's no reason why you should be shy around me. Ariel laughed and said, I know! So later on that night Eric and Ariel were home back on land and Ariel was getting changed and Eric came up behind her and took off her dress for her.

He began to kiss her neck. Ariel turned around and said, you sure about this Eric? Eric said, I love you know matter how you look and Ariel your pregnant. Il show you. They kept kissing. They made love so much that night. Ariel said as they were laying in bed together, Eric I'm sorry for feeling this way, I guess its just my hormones. She had a few tears in her eyes. Eric kissed her and said, I know sweetie. They both soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Eric was glad that Ariel was having a baby and he knew that it wouldn't be easy especially if this baby loves the sea but they did know for a fact that when a mermaid and a human have sex they have a human baby. The only way to have a little mer baby was to have a merman and mermaid together.

The next day Ariel was walking in the town and she saw Eric helping out doing some work. She smiled. A bunch of kids were running around and they ran over screaming look it's the princess. Eric turned his head and smiled. Ariel looked so pretty. She went over and sat down with the kids and started to sing to them. she sang some songs of the sea and some songs that she learned on the land.

The kids loved her. as she was singing she felt the baby kick for the first time. She put her hand on her stomach and made a very weird face. One of the kids said, are you ok? Ariel nodded. She then said, I have to go. I will see you kids later. She got up and went back home. Eric saw the face she had made and he had gotten worried about her. so he finished the work he had to do and went back to the castle as fast as he could.

Once he got in there room he saw Ariel standing by the window. Eric came in and said, are you ok Ariel? Ariel turned and smiled and said, give me your hand. So he put his hand out and she put his hand on her stomach and he to felt the baby kick. They both smiled and then they kissed.

The pregnancy was going by fast and Ariel soon had a baby girl. They names her melody. Melody knew about her mom and that her family was from the sea. It was now her 12th birthday and she was going down with her parents to see her grandfather. The day before they were going to leave Ariel was walking with her daughter in the kingdom and those two ladies saw Ariel with her daughter.

They didn't want to hurt her daughters feelings they only Ariel. So they walked over and said, well Ariel what are you doing out in the town? Shouldn't you be down in the sea were you belong. Melody said, leave my mother alone. One lady said, sweetie you belong here but your mother doesn't. she is a fish freak.

Ariel was trying not to cry. Melody said, mom lets go. They kept walking. Soon they were back at the castle and melody went to find her father. She said, dad I really need to talk to you. Eric said, what's wrong sweetie? Melody then said, dad there were these 2 mean women in the town today going after mom. They were telling her that she doesn't belong here. Dad she was really upset. Eric said, there at it again?

Melody said, dad what do you mean? Eric said, they used to try and split me and your mother up. I almost lost her one time and then your grandfather made me into a merman for the first time so I could go after her. I will talk to her sweetie. She kissed her father and said her good nights.

Eric went up to his room and he saw Ariel laying down in bed already asleep. He wanted to talk to her so he was going to do it first thing in the morning. So he went to bed and before he knew it the sun was up and so was he. Ariel woke up a little while after Eric did. she rolled over and Eric said, hey sweetie! Then they kissed.

Ariel said, hey babe. So Eric then said, so melody told me about yesterday in the kingdom. Who would have thought after all these years that those to women would still try to hurt you and split us apart. Ariel said, Eric its fine, I'm ok! She then rolled over. Eric said, Ariel sweetie I don't want you to shut me out. Just promise me that you will come to me when your hurt and you want to talk.

Ariel nodded and they kissed again. Melody ran into her parents room and said, come on lets go. They all laughed and got ready to go down to see the ocean. King triton was there waiting for them all to arrive. Melody was the first one changed and she swam right away. Ariel and Eric were changed at the same time. They held hands while swimming with king triton back down to alantica.

Once they got down there melody was swimming with her friends while Eric and Ariel were hanging out. Tonight at the palace Ariel was going to sing with her sisters and she was very happy.

So it was now show time and her sisters performed and then Ariel came out and sang her song of the sea which was amazing. Melody enjoyed it so much and she knew that her mother was an amazing singer. As for Eric he knew that she had the voice of the sea but when she had just sung her song he was blown away. He fell in love with her more and more.

After the show was over and everyone went home to sleep Ariel snuck out and swam up to the surface. She laid up on a rock that faced the castle and the kingdom. Back with Eric he woke up and didn't see his wife there. So he went out looking for her. he swam up to the surface and saw her looking at there home. Eric said, its really nice at night time. Ariel turned to him and nodded.

Ariel then said, do you think those 2 woman will ever leave me alone? Eric kissed her and said, I think they will. They both smiled at each other and Eric then said, come on lets go back down. So they both swam down and went right back to sleep. Soon it was morning.

A few days past and they all were now back at home in there castle. It was now the afternoon and Ariel just came back from swimming with her sisters. As she came up to the surface she saw a boat right next to her. it was some fishermen and the 2 women that were always hurting and embarrassing Ariel. They captured her even though she was still in her mermaid form.

They brought her to the center of the town were all the towns people would see her. Eric and melody were walking in town together enjoying the day. It was there father daughter day. They saw everyone crowding around so they went over to see what was going on.

The 2 women said, everyone look, this is our queen! This is her true form. The showed Ariel tied up and she was still in her mermaid form. She said tears streaming down her face. Eric ran over and cut her down and caught her. Melody ran over and said, mom are you ok? She said; please just get me back to the water. They nodded and ran back to the ocean by the castle. Her dad swam up and changed her back.

Eric said, I'm having those men and 2 women locked up. Ariel just sighed. Later on that night Eric tucked melody in to her bed and she fell right to sleep. Then he walked to his room and he saw Ariel brushing her hair but she still looked like she was going to break out and cry any second. He went over to her and kissed her.

Ariel then said, I'm sorry for everything that has happened today. Eric said, Ariel look at me babe. You have nothing to be sorry for. I am here for you and so is melody we always will be here for you so don't ever think that it's ever any of your fault because it's not. She cried a little but Eric just picked her up bridal style and brought her into their bed and held her. That's what she needed as well.


End file.
